U.S. Pat. No. 6,174,118 B1 discloses a holding device for a fastening screw. The holding device comprises a housing in which a receiving opening is arranged. Tab receptacles adjoin the receiving opening. An elastic receptacle is movably arranged in the receiving opening. The elastic receptacle comprises a body with tabs for locking in the tab receptacles and screw clamping parts for engaging the thread of the screw and receiving the screw in the housing. The tabs are flexible relative to each other in order to be able to insert the receptacle into the receiving opening.
It is the object of the present invention to design a device, a holding means of a device, and a component of the aforementioned kind in which the bolt-type fastening means can be captively secured on the component. Moreover, radial tolerance relative to the longitudinal axis of the receiving opening between the holding means and the mounting opening should be compensated better.